The present invention relates to microcapsules for use in degrading hydrocarbons and the method for degrading hydrocarbons.
The use of microorganisms and, particularly bacteria, for degrading hydrocarbons is well known and efforts have been made over the past several years to utilize the same, particularly in combating the disastrous effects of oil spills on oceans, lakes, bays, rivers, and the like. Microorganisms which have been genetically engineered, particularly those containing plasmids providing a hydrocarbon degradative pathway have been applied to spills in an effort to degrade the same to prevent damage to the ecological systems in the area of the spill and avoid the loss of fish, plants, and mammals. Most commonly the microorganisms having the hydrocarbon degradation capability are applied as a slurry such as by being sprayed as an aqueous dispersion onto the oil spill. It will be evident that in such circumstances the microorganisms are exposed to the environment and many are not capable of surviving or being effective under the conditions of the particular environment in which the spill has occurred. The sunlight and ultraviolet light has a bactericidal effect on the organisms and there are insufficient levels of all required nutrients present to sustain the viability and growth of the organisms. As a consequence, while generally satisfactory in a laboratory environment to degrade hydrocarbons such as oils, they are ineffective in the real world environment where such spills take place.
As noted, one of the reasons for the lack of effectiveness is their inability to survive simply in the environment of the oil, whether it be spilled on land or on water. As a consequence the use of microorganisms having hydrocarbon degradative activity has not been as successful as originally thought in combating oil spills or other situations where it is desired to remove hydrocarbons that have contaminated either water areas such as bays, rivers, streams, oceans or land areas.